Captians, Quidditch, and Love
by Corporal Cat
Summary: My name is Hayden James. I am in my 7th year as a Ravenclaw. My twin Abby is a Gryffindor. Most boys fancy her. One boy fancies me, Marcus Flint. Sadly for him, I’m in love with a Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** My name is Hayden James. I am in my 7th year as a Ravenclaw. My twin Abby is a Gryffindor. Most boys fancy her. One boy fancies me, Marcus Flint. Sadly for him, I'm in love with a Gryffindor.

I DO _NOT_ OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN HAYDEN AND ABBY!!!!! I wish I did own Oliver though… =)

My name is Hayden James. I'm in my 7th year as a Ravenclaw. My twin Abby is a Gryffindor. Most boys fancy her. One boy fancies me, Marcus Flint. I think it is wrong to date in school years. You are stupid and will end up with a broken heart. I know that thanks to Hogwarts' own Cedric Diggory. My sister Abby thinks its rubbish. That I don't date because I can't get a boy to like me. Then why don't I go out with Marcus Flint? Oh right, because I hate him! I can't have me dating a Slytherin! It's against all that I stand for! Apparently my little sister Rose doesn't think so. Funny, we were all separated. Rose gets placed in Hufflepuff, Abby into Gryffindor, and me in Ravenclaw. Just to top it off, Rose my little 12-year-old sister, is dating the one and only Draco Malfoy. Abby is dating the only Gryffindor able to get me to fall, Oliver Wood.

Cho hit me on the head; I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Stop dreaming about Oliver and help me get Cedric to notice me!" She screamed. I covered my ears. Cedric looked at us. "What do you know, screaming at me can really help people." I laughed waving at Cedric to come over to Cho and me. The other Ravenclaw started to shake. "Aw come on Cho we got to get you a boyfriend!" I wined at her. "You've never had a boyfriend except when you dated Cedric for that, I don't know, 2 months!" She screamed at me again. That's when Cedric decided to come to us. Cho started to shake again.

"Hello Hayden, Cho." Cedric said smiling haply, the smile he did all the time when we were going out. "Um Cedric, Cho was wondering if you'd go out with her." I said positive I was blushing from his smile. "Um no I wasn't ha ha!" She said annoying me with every word. "I have to go or I'll be late for double potions with guess who? The Slytherins." I said complaining. Cedric and Cho looked at me sadly. "It's alright, the Gryffindors are there too." I smiled. My double potions partner was Oliver Wood.

We did really well in potions, besides the fact that I did all of the work. But if Oliver did something right, I would be happy we didn't blow up. Like in our first year.

FLASHBACK

"Oliver! You're putting it in the wrong Order!" I screamed at him angrily.

"Whatever it's not like it ruins anything." He said calmly. Then he started souring it…the wrong way. "Oliver can you do anything right?" I screamed at him. Then the potion blew up.

END FLASHBACK

"Aw poor Hayden!" Cho cried grabbing a hold of my neck choking me.

"Cho...let…go…going…to…be…late" I managed to get out. Cho let go of me and I ran to the dungeon. When I got there Flint was about to go in. He held the door open for me and I tried to smile. As I walked in I felt his fingers touch my light brown hair. I looked at him oddly and went by Oliver. There was a piece of paper on my chair when I got there. I looked at Oliver; he looked about as confused as me. Not much help from him. I opened it.

_Hayden, _

_Switch partners with me! I should be with Oliver not you! Marcus also wants us to switch. I wonder why. It is not as if he could like you. I mean look at you. Brains are not as important as looks! Remember how you looked over the summer? You really didn't need to study. After all, _you _are the smarts of the family. The only one able to get into Ravenclaw. Kind of sad how your hair was all messed up, but you did get all 100's maybe a 120. Anyway, Switch partners with me!_

_Abby_

I looked at her and shook my head no. There is no way in hell that I would switch Oliver for a troll. She looked sad. Too bad she was with the troll. Oliver looked at me and I handed him the letter. He laughed, "I see why you won't trade seats with your twin." He said smiling broadly at me. "Flint scares the living hell out of me." I said. Then class started. We had to make a luck potion. Hmm exactly what I needed some luck. "Well Hayden, looks like you got a potion to make." Oliver said leaning in his chair and smiling. I pushed his chair so it landed back on to 4 legs. "The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match is tomorrow and I want a challenge, besides what if Flint's potion leeks again? Who'll take me to the hospital wing? Flint might, if he volunteers."

"Gosh Hayden, you make me sound mean" Oliver said blankly.

"No I make Flint sound mean which he is." I said plainly staring Oliver right into the eyes. His brown eyes met my gray ones. Snape walked towards us. "Shouldn't you be making a potion?" He asked and I quickly got busy. By the time class finished me and Oliver's potion was a bright gold. Abby and Flint's was a weird blue. I grabbed my stuff and tried to get out before someone grabbed my hood. I turned around to see Flint. "Let go of me Flint." I said trying to pull out of his grasp. He just yanked me back. "Get away from me you troll!" I screamed. Someone seemed to notice me suddenly screaming and Punched Flint. He let go and I ran to the Ravenclaw commonroom. Everyone looked at me.

-------Marcus-------

I saw Hayden rushing to get out of Snape's room. I grabbed a hold on her cloak and she simply said, "Let go of me Flint." I was shocked why did she call me Flint? Was she scared of me too? I just yanked her back when she tried to pull away. "Get away from me you troll!" She screamed. I soon felt someone punch me. I let go of Hayden's hood and punched the person back. I punched Oliver Wood apparently. Hayden was gone when I looked after Wood and my fight. "10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. Oliver looked like he was about to freak out. But he sucked it up and Walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Captains, Quidditch, and love

**I STILL DO **_**NOT**_** OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN ABBY, ROSE AND HAYDEN**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews =) I love you guys!!!!!

There were two of the school owls and one black owl on my bed when I got there. I took the three letters from three and opened them

_Hayden, _

_I really care about you but _BACKOFF! _It seems like your trying to take Oliver away from me. I can't have that happen. I hope Siris Black finds you and murders you! Maybe mum and dad will notice me! Not just their little Ravenclaw wonder. Remember stay away from Oliver and me. _I MEAN IT!

_Abby_

I crumpled up her letter and threw it on the floor. I grabbed the next letter

_Hayden,_

_I know you dislike me very much but that shouldn't matter. If you want I could root for Ravenclaw during your next match. It might not help, but the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin is coming up and I'll let you win for one thing in return. I won't let you know until you tell me if you want the win. If you don't and would rather work for it, good luck, you will most likely fail. _

_Hope you aren't very mad,_

_Marcus Flint_

I looked at the piece of parchment rereading it several times before grabbing the last letter.

_Hey,_

_Did you make it to your commonroom? I hope Flint didn't hurt you; I wonder what Abby would think. '__The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match is tomorrow and I want a challenge'. Took the words right out of your mouth huh? Abby told me to stay away from you, what's up with that? I don't think your planning to kill me in my sleep or anything. Well I hope not, ha ha! Can't wait to see you and your team. I wonder who will win. I'm betting Gryffindor, We've been training very early for this win! I think this will be a very fun match. Harry's got a Firebolt too! Sorry about you all only having Cleansweep Sevens. All I'm saying is you better beat Hufflepuff. Those bastards won because Harry fell of his old broom. Sadly they won fair and square. I swear I tried to drown myself that day, but I would never miss a match. _

_Hope your well,_

_Oliver_

I reread his letter many times and held it close to me. Oliver was right Gryffindor would win. Considering Harry's new broom. I quickly got some parchment and started to write replies

_Abby,_

_No, Quidditch. Besides I'm the one barley noticed. You're the one with an actual _ROOM!

_I hate you,_

_Hayden _

_Marcus, _

_What have you got in mind? If it's Sex, or a BJ then NOOOOOO_

_Best regards,_

_Hayden_

_Oliver, _

_You are right Gryffindor _may_ win. Harry's broom will make him faster and I don't know if Cho would be able to catch the snitch fast enough. Sorry about the Hufflepuff thing. I'll kick Cedric's little arse all the way to hell and back again. No I won't kill you in your sleep, Abby's just mad that I won't switch you for Flint. I'm not hurt besides a pain in my neck. He did choke me you know. Happy you didn't kill yourself I wouldn't be able to have a challenge if you did. Do you even have a reserve Keeper? All is well in the Ravenclaw tower. _

_How are you anyways?_

_Hayden_

I sent each owl to take my three messages. I pulled out the message Oliver sent me. I placed a finger on his name. I smiled. The Quidditch game couldn't be so bad after all.

The next day I got up early. I ran to the locker room. Most of my team was there already. I smiled, while putting on my guards.

When we got onto the pitch I smiled 'nice day for a game.' I thought.

"Wood, James, shake hands," Madam Hooch said Briskly. Oliver and me shook hands. "Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three—two—one" we kicked off into the air. It felt great. "They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship" I zoomed around on my broom listening and looking for the Quaffle. I spot it in Bell's hands. I didn't make it in time and she got a goal. I watched a beater hit the bludger at Harry. He seemed to have noticed Harry eyeing the snitch. Gryffindor had 80 points we had 0. I finally got the Quaffle and made a goal. I smiled at Oliver and went to catch the Quaffle. Soon we got 20 more points. Gryffindor only leading by 50 points now, soon but not soon enough, Harry caught the snitch. I landed and went into the locker rooms. I was the first one there.

I quickly jumped into the showers waiting for everyone to leave so they wouldn't hear me cry. Once I was sure everyone had left I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard someone knock on the door I quickly changed into my robes and let the person in. It was Oliver. He was smiling; I couldn't help but smile too. I didn't seem to notice that Oliver's face was close to mine until our noses almost touched. My gray eyes were locked to his brown eyes. He smiled then pressed his lips to mine. I close my eyes and place my arms around his neck. When Abby just so happened to walk into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Captains, Quidditch, and Love

Chapter 3

OMG: this ( ) means in MY mind

OMG RECAP: I quickly jumped into the showers waiting for everyone to leave so they wouldn't hear me cry. Once I was sure everyone had left I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard someone knock on the door I quickly changed into my robes and let the person in. It was Oliver. He was smiling; I couldn't help but smile too. I didn't seem to notice that Oliver's face was close to mine until our noses almost touched. My gray eyes were locked to his brown eyes. He smiled then pressed his lips to mine. I close my eyes and place my arms around his neck. When Abby just so happened to walk into the room.

"OLIVER WOOD!" She screamed not noticing I was the one kissing him. Oliver turned his head and saw Abby standing there. She looked pissed still not noticing me I push Oliver aside. God, did she become blind? I was right in front of her! I walked by her and winked at Oliver. "Yes?" He asked calmly. "I heard Abby's screams and I just walked to the castle to see Marcus Flint.

"Hello Hayden" He said smirking.

"Flint" I said looking up at him. Really he was about 7 inches taller then I.

"Do you want to know what you need to do to win?" He asked me.

"Fine how Flint?" I asked.

"Go out with me." He whispered into my ear. I felt his breath on my neck

"Fine but Ravenclaw better win" I said staring him right into the eyes.

"Don't worry they will." He promised placing an arm around me.

-------Oliver-------

"OLIVER WOOD!" I heard someone sounding like Abby scream. I turned my head and speak of the devil there she was. Hayden pushed me away and Abby didn't scream at her.

"Yes?" I asked her to see Hayden wink at me behind Abby.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS MY TWIN SISTER?" She screamed louder this time.

"Hmm your twins but Hayden kisses better," I said calmly.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Abby yelled at me grabbing a beater's bat. All she did was hit me a bit, but really, she called that hitting?

-------Hayden-------

I looked up at Marcus. He seemed to notice me looking at him and looked down at me. "Yes Hayden?" He asked slightly amused

"I was wondering, why do you hate Oliver so much?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Well, ('were not rivals were lovers,' -grabs Oliver- 'Marcus?' -kisses-) it started when he entered Hogwarts. Actually when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Marcus looked down.

"You don't need to tell me now Marcus." I said looking like I was about to cry. He pulled me into a hug.

"As long as you don't cry," He said before pulling me into the Slytherin commonroom. I looked around. I saw Rose snogging Malfoy, some studying. Marcus sat me down at a couch; I smiled at him and he sat next to me. Rose pulled away from Malfoy and looked at me. "Hayden?" She asked.

"Hey Rose" I said then turned back to Marcus. He smiled at me

"Thought you wouldn't date a Slytherin" She said annoying me. I sighed.

"Well she is, now back off." Marcus said placing his arm on my shoulder. I yawned and Marcus looked at me. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked. I nodded. "Night Hayden" He said and I left pushing Rose out of my way. I noticed Slytherins going to there commonroom and then I saw Oliver going to the Gryffindor commonroom. I ran to him and talked him to the ground. Oliver looked at me sadly and walked to the commonroom. I felt my eyes sting as he ignored me and I ran to the Ravenclaw commonroom before busting into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Captains, Quidditch, and Love

Chapter 4

_**I STILL DO**__** NOT **__**OWN HARRY POTTER**_

I heard some of the other Ravenclaw girls climbing into their beds. I sighed. I just had to kiss Oliver right? After about an hour I feel asleep

-------Oliver-------

I hate Hayden James. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her! All because of her Abby broke up with me. Well I guess it was kind of my fault but she's the one that didn't pull back! Well I really didn't have to go into the Ravenclaw locker rooms, but I just had the urge to. I heard from Fred or Gorge that she's going out with Marcus Flint, didn't he scare the hell out of her? This has been one fucked up week.

-------Marcus-------

FINALLY! I got Hayden to go out with me! I am so lucky she didn't start going out with Wood. Sucks that she's only going out with me to win the match. The Ravenclaws will lose. I never keep promises not even to girls I like.

-------Rose-------

I'm still in shock that Hayden is dating someone!

-------Draco-------

Why are you reading what I'm thinking? Go away!

-------Abby-------

THAT BITCH! How dare she kiss Oliver! She broke our sister bond! Well we really never had a bond so…she pulled Oliver away from me! My Oliver! I was so mad that I broke up with Oliver. I would _NOT_ let him cheat on me again!

-------Hayden-------

I woke up to see the black owl at my bedpost. I took the letter from it.

_Hayden,_

_Sorry for ignoring you. Something came up, that just so happened because I was snogging you. Sorry about everything I ever did that hurt you. It's all my fault. I was stupid, Never should have did it. Abby broke up with me. Still can't believe your going out with Flint. Do you know what he does to girls? He'll hurt you. I really care about you Hayden, I guess you stopped reading by now, but I love you._

_Oliver_

I read the letter trying to hear him saying. I flipped it over and quickly wrote back.

_Oliver, _

_How did you hear that I was going out with him? Also when you're talking about him with me please say Marcus. You don't need to be worrying about anything Abby does. She's a 7__th__ year; I could care less. I guess you really care about me. But I can't say, "I love you too" because I'm in a relationship. I hope I never hurt you like you hurt me. If you want meet me at the pitch at 6:00 tomorrow morning. It'll be worth your while._

_Hayden_

I smiled at my letter. After Oliver and my 'meeting' I have a day of practice then a Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match. I wonder if Marcus will keep this promise. I let the owl go with my letter and lied down in my bed. Before Cho ran in to tell me she wanted to practice. I gathered my team and we went to the pitch. Surprisingly the Gryffindors were there training. Well I could have guessed that Oliver was going to make sure that they would win their match against Slytherin too. I waved my hand to get Oliver to come down. He looked at me told someone something and flew down to my team and me. "Yeah Hayden?" He asked. Our eyes met again

"Can me and my team train using the other half of the pitch?" I said looking up at him. I guessed he was 3 inches taller than me.

"Sure" He said smiling. We got on our brooms and flew into the air. Oliver talked to his team and they tossed us the Quaffle.

"Let's annoy the Gryffindors," I said to them. They smiled and I rode over to Oliver. Apparently the Gryffindor team didn't know what was in my mind.

"Hey Oliver!" I screamed at him.

"What?" He questioned. I threw the Quaffle into one of the holes. He looked at me annoyed.

"Sorry thought you would catch it my mistake." I said smiling at him I went down and got the Quaffle.

"Watch it Hayden," He warned me. I heard the anger in his voice.

"Sorry Oliver I just thought that since the RAVENCLAW VS. SLYTHERIN match was next that you would let me do that." I said as calm as I could before busting out laughing and flying to train my team. We trained longer then the Gryffindors and as we came down I saw Oliver waiting for someone. I walked passed him and he grabbed my wrist.

"Hayden wait!" He said.

"What Oliver?" I asked looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said and walked away.

"I'll see you too" I said to the nothingness that used to hold Oliver Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I still do not own Harry Potter

At 5:30 am I woke up and put my robes on. I looked at the other 7th years still sleeping and laughed. They aren't meeting up with their boyfriend's enemy. I slowly walked down the stairs to catch Oliver on his way down. I smiled and talked him. He laughed and carried me on his back to the pitch. "Why did you want to meet me here Hayden?" He asked when we got there.

"Well you see Oliver," I said feeling my face turn hot. Then sadly the Slytherins happened to show up.

"Hey Hadie" Marcus said walking up to me.

"Marcus," I said back not looking at his face.

"What's happening?" Oliver asked.

"Marcus, I-I" I stuttered.

"What Hadie?" Marcus asked lifting my face in his hands.

"Marcus, I-I I want," I said

"Yes? You want?" Marcus continued trying to find out.

"Damn it why can't I do it!" I screamed.

"Hayden whisper it to me and I'll tell him." Oliver suggested.

"Alright" I said then whispered something into his ear.

"Really? Um Marcus, she wants to break up" Oliver said looking at me.

"So Hayden that is why you wanted me to switch the Slytherin Quidditch practice to 6. To break up with me." Marcus said angrily.

"And I brought Oliver to help me." I whispered grabbing Oliver's sleeve. I had tears stinging my eyes.

"Whatever Slytherin will win and you'll wish that you never broke up with me." Flint said.

"Right," I murmured before pulling Oliver to the castle.

"What's up with him saying Slytherins going to win?" Oliver asked looking confused about Marcus and my fight.

"Oliver, I went out with Marcus because he promised a win for Ravenclaw. I finally realized he was lying when he trained his team 24/7" I said pulling Oliver around a corner. He was obviously confused on if I knew he was lying then why didn't I brake up with him earlier. "Matsudai" I murmured and a picture opened to the Ravenclaw common room. I dragged Oliver in and he just looked around. "Oliver I want to kiss you again." I whispered into his ear. Oliver looked around and all of the Ravenclaws were studying, going to breakfast, or still sleeping. He looked at me and I was smiling at him.

"Hayden, you just broke up with your boyfriend can you wait a couple of days? Besides Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin is tomorrow. You really need to train." Oliver said cupping my face and getting up. "If you want I'll walk you to the Great Hall." Oliver said taking my hand. I could feel my face become hot.

"Alright Oliver." I said and we walked, hand in hand.

-------RAVENCLAW VS. SLYTHERIN-------

I grabbed my broom and my team and I walked to the pitch. I saw Oliver in the crowd and smiled. The Slytherins walked up and I had to shake Mar- Flint's hand. We flew into the air and I caught the Quaffle. I made the first goal of the game. Winds not really helping me score. I screamed at a beater to hit Ma- Flint with a Bludger, they did. I had fun watching him fall. I flew down by Cho telling her to hurry up and see the Snitch. She looked very annoyed. By the end we won 170-80. Cho walked up to me when I hit the ground. "Your so self absorbed in Quidditch that you and Wood must really get along fine." I looked at her before walking into the locker room. I took a long shower going over the game once again. I quickly changed and walked out of the locker room bumping into Flint. "Get off of me James." He said before pushing me against a wall. I looked at him stuck my tongue out and ran to the Ravenclaw common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N I've never made it this far into a story. I'd like to thank the readers and J.K. Rowling. With out J.K. I would never have fallen in love with my Gryffindor. I'd also like to thank Sean Biggerstaff for showing me that Oliver Wood could be Scottish. Thanks to everyone really! Now I'll let you read this and I'm going to get filled on M/O 3 I Love Ollie Wood

As I walked into the Ravenclaw common room everyone smiled at me. I smiled back. I climbed into my dormitory and saw 2 owls. The black one that I would never forget and a school owl, I opened my window and a gray owl flew in too. I looked at all of them and sighed. This would take a while. I grabbed the School owl's letter first.

_HAYDEN!_

Yeah good job at Quidditch, Whatever, I'm telling you to get AWAY from Oliver! I'm still supposed to be with him. I don't care if he kissed you! To me, you kissed him! Don't try to prove me wrong! So stay away from me! I can't wait 'til we leave Hogwarts then I will NEVER have to see you again!Abby

I looked at the parchment. She really hates me now. Great! I grabbed the letter from the gray owl next saving the last one.

_Hayden,_

_Sorry that I hurt you last year, I was 15 and stupid! I'm 16 now I think I know what I'm doing. I wanted to know if you'd go out with me one last time. Just to the Pitch, to hang out. I would understand if you didn't. Just owl me a reply. I'll be waiting,_

_Cedric_

I looked blankly at the parchment. He wanted to go out with me?!?! He is so annoying! I grabbed the last letter and smiled. The familiar sent was still on it.

_Hayden,_

_Why do you even want to kiss me again? Because I kissed you? Is that it? Do you want to get back at Abby for something? I don't know if I could do it again! Last time it was because of a great game, I didn't think this would happen. I have a lot of Quidditch ahead of me! I can't get into a relationship! I'm thinking about the future in QUIDDITCH not RELATIONSHIPS! Yeah I'm being kind of harsh, I bet your thinking that I am too. I just can't if you understand that. I can't, and we can't. It's not right. Were JUST FRIENDS!_

_Oliver_

I had tears in my eyes and had trouble not looking at the parchment. I placed my hands on his signature and cried. About 2 hours later I stopped. My face tear stained. I grabbed a book and walked to the great hall. I looked at the Gryffindor table. My eyes hit Oliver's and I turned my head to hide my tears. Cho looked at me miserably and I sat by her. "What's up?" She asked and I pointed my goblet at Oliver. She sighed. Apparently knowing this would happen. "You should have learned Haydie," She said before taking a bite of her steak. I continued to drink. "Eat something," She said pushing a salad at me. I got some on my plate and picked at it. "You're going to starve." She said again.

"I don't care." I murmured placing my head on the table.

"Haydie," She started. I looked at her right through the eyes. She looked away fast. I got up grabbing my book and left the great hall. I bumped into Flint on the way to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hey, Hayden" He said and I started to run but he caught my wrist. "Listen" He said and I just starred at him.

"What?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry, for everything." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your sorry? You a Slytherin, is sorry?" I questioned him.

"Yes, for whatever reason made you want to break up with me." He said sounding sober. Then I remembered Oliver's letter. _'Were JUST FRIENDS!' _

"Alright Marcus, I accept your apology." I said and looked to the ground. _Your doing this because of what that arse did to you_ Hayden thought to herself.

"Thanks Hayden, think we could be friends again?" Marcus asked me. I looked at him, remembered my thought and smiled.

"Maybe more than friends. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks?" I said smiling at him.

"Alright." He said. Then I kissed his cheek and ran off to the Ravenclaw tower.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Dammit! I put Marcus and Hayden together again. Well I guess it means that this will be a longer series then I expected. Thanks for your reviews they were awesome and without them I wouldn't be this far. Chapters 7 already, wow. I bet I'm torturing Ollie by not letting him be with Hayden right now. NOTE TO ALL! THIS CHAPTER HAS TO GO WITH "Pain – Three Days Grace" YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY LATER

Oliver's POV

I was laughing with my Quidditch team before I realized that I was walking to the Gryffindor tower. Stopping when I heard Flint talking. "Hey, Hayden" He said. Then he said, "Listen" I stayed where I was to here more.

"What?" It was a girl's voice. She sounded so familiar. Then it was quiet be fore the girl practically screamed, "Your sorry? You a Slytherin, is sorry?" Then I realized it was Hayden. I thought about walking in on them, and then I thought about what might happen so I stayed hidden.

"Yes, for whatever reason made you want to break up with me." I heard Flint's voice say.

"Alright Marcus, I accept your apology." Hayden said. If it were me I wouldn't Then again would Flint ever try and apologize to me? After all we are enemies.

"Thanks Hayden, think we could be friends again?" Flint asked her. I was begging her to say no.

"Maybe more than friends. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks?" I was getting pissed. How could she do that? Did she know what she meant to me? Obviously she didn't. (I was listening to "What If" by Simple Plan when I wrote that part. LOL)

"Alright." Flint answered. I could just murder him right now. I had to go to The Three Broomsticks, but I needed a date to make Hayden jealous. I thought about asking Abby but she had Cedric Diggory. Then I remembered I could always ask Katie. I was sure she liked me. I went to the Gryffindor towers with a smile on my face.

Hayden's POV

I was so exited for the Hogsmade trip this weekend. I sat on a couch and waited for some fellow Ravenclaws so I could start a conversation. I saw one and I didn't quite remember her name. She walked up a chair and sat down. She had a magazine in her hand and started to read it. I looked at the title. The Quibbler, Boring! Soon Cho walked up and I invited her to sit by me. "Why are you so happy?" she asked and I just smiled. "Hayden answer me!" She said and I turned to her.

"You know how Oliver was being all mean to me?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with it. Wait, are you to going out now?"

"I wish"

"Then What?"

"Well, to get back at him I'm going to Hogsmade on a date with Slytherin caption Marcus Flint!"

"Not him again, for Merlin's sake Hayd, get your butt to Oliver and ask him why he was being mean to you,"

"I know why, it's just that I might get him jealous and we might get together."

"You better hope since this is the 2nd to last month of school, then bye, bye Ollie."

"I know, but I think I might get him." That was the last thing I said before going up to my room, crawling in bed and falling asleep.

THE NEXT DAY IN POTIONS (cause this class is the funnest to write about! It's her and Oliver what can get better?)

I walked to my chair near Oliver and sat down. Tomorrow was the day before Hogsmade and I was so exited. I pulled out my book from my bag and opened it to page 375. On that page was a love potion. Amortentia, I had to remind myself to thank Snape for letting us make it. "Oliver, Go get the ingredients" I said and watched him grab his book and walk over to the cabinets. He came back and I had to work always taking a glance at Marcus whenever I could.

"James, would you stop looking at that troll?" Oliver asked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The first time he said something to me since the letter.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked suturing the mixture.

"Yes now stop looking at him!" Oliver almost screamed. Slowly our well, really my potion became a pearl looking color. When no one was looking I put some I a little bottle I had in my pocket. Snape came and checked our potion, then walked away. I raised my hand. He walked over to us again. "Yes?" He asked

"Professor, I was wondering what you smelt when you smell Amortentia." I said.

"That is a question that I will not answer." He said walking off. I looked back at Marcus and smiled at him this time winking. Just to see how Oliver would react. He seemed to stop caring.

"Aw come on Oliver!" I said pushing him, trying to get him to talk again. He fell out of his chair. "Sorry Oliver!" I said putting his chair up right. He pouted on the floor. I pushed his head then looked back at Marcus and smiled. "Stop pouting!" I said pushing him so he fell. He got up and looked at me.

"Sorry" He said getting up and sitting in his chair.

"Is something wrong Oliver?" I asked.

"No," He said and I looked at him with an I-know-something's-wrong look. Soon Snape dismissed us and Marcus came by me. (I was listing to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace) "Bye Oliver," I said walking with Marcus out of the dungeon. I heard something get kicked and I turned around and saw Oliver holding the back of head and Abby screaming. I ignored it and pushed myself closer to Marcus. While we were roaming the castle I suddenly felt skin touching my back. I turned and saw Marcus' hand slightly up my shirt. I ignored it and turned away. "So where are we going?" I asked finally trying to get out of the awkward silence.

"Anywhere you want." He responded.

"Can you take me to the Ravenclaw common room?" I asked.

"Alright," he said and we turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Just a little update, I got a new computer and…I lost the final chapter. I know it's terrible! IT was around 7 pages long too! When I went to my old computer to find it, my brother wiped it clean. All of my files are gone. I'm going to have to rewrite it so it'll be up in maybe 1-2 weeks. It won't be as long as I wanted it to be. Plus I'm on "vacation" right now so I can't really upload things right away. I'm lucky I can type this up for you guys! But know you know what happened so expect the next and final chapter soon!


End file.
